


A Competent Minister

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.New idea, for me at least, hope someone enjoys it. Liberties, as always, remember this.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	A Competent Minister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. 
> 
> New idea, for me at least, hope someone enjoys it. Liberties, as always, remember this.

Azkaban Prison, March 30th, 1984

  
  


Cornelius Oswald Fudge shuddered as another dementor passed him, his guards barely holding their patroni steady. He huffed inwardly and shook his head, and then walked on with them. He had just become Minister for Magic, the previous Minister, Bagnold, had been found to be corrupt and easily bribed. The Wizengamot had elected him, from a lower office, but he had been a diligent worker and overall good man. 

  
Why was he in Azkaban? Well, he knew that the war that had ended a scant few years before, had left a lot of people in jail. He had to make sure that they were in here for the right reasons, that if necessary people would get higher or lower sentencing. He looked at the guards as they had stopped, almost bumping into the one in front of him.

  
  


“We always start at the lowest level, Minister." Said his main guardsman, a one Rufus Scrimgeour, who received a nod in return. They started reviewing prisoners, most in here for the all the right reasons. Then, towards the top of the tower, more dementors appears, as well as three more Aurors with their patroni. 

  
  


“First prisoner on this level, Sir, Sirius Black.” Rufus said, growling out the man’s name. “In here for betraying the Potters’. Next pri-” He began, but was stopped by the minister. 

  
“Now, now. Regardless of his crime, I need to inspect all the prisoners. It’s my job now, Auror.” Cornelius said, getting a stiff nod. The minister then turned to the cell, where the haggard and ragged looking man glanced up. 

  
  


“Finally here to give me my trial, Minister Bagnold?” Sirius Black said, voice scratchy, unused. He then got closer and blinked a few times. “Huh… she fired then?” He asked, barely able to stand, after already a few years of dementor exposure. 

“Yes I have replaced her.” The addressed minister said, puffing up proudly, before he blinked. “What was that? A trial? Did you not receive a trial?” He asked, a little surprised, and wary. He got an almost deranged laugh in return.

  
  


“No trial for a Black! I was the secret keeper.” Sirius laughed, then growled. “Not even a drop of Veritaserum. Just chucked in here with a broken pair of ribs and a few cracked fingers.” He said, looking down, shuddering and looking up at the man again. Minister Fudge glared and growled, then looked at his guard, who had on looks of disbelief and haughtiness. 

  
  


“Auror Scrimgeour, I need to see that transcript. Hand it over.” Fudge said, hand extended for the file. The senior Auror hesitated for just a moment, before complying with his boss. He dug around his extended bag and pulled out the file, handing it over without so much as a word. He was thanked, surprisingly, and then the minister opened the file. He read the disturbingly short transcript and then closed it with a hiss. 

  
“This man is to be brought to St. Mungo’s at once! I want him brought up to health, he has a trail to stand. I want Crouch in my office yesterday, and Bagnold too.” Fudge said through clenched teeth, issuing orders like the agitated man that he was. He finished after a few more grumbles, and when the men just continued to gape at him he growled. 

  
  


“MOVE!” He snapped out in anger, moving the men into action. “He had better not get to the healers with more injuries than he has now. Make sure the Healers know he is to be taken care of, no exceptions. This is a travesty of justice!” He grumbled and then started to move with the rest of his guard, he had work to do. 

  
  


~ACM~

  
  


Albus Dumbledore hummed in thought as he walked towards courtroom 10, the largest in the ministry. There had been an emergency Wizengamot meeting called to order, and as chief warlock he had to be there. He entered the courtroom and looked around, smiling softly as he looked at the new Minister: Cornelius Fudge. He had yet to come to Dumbledore for advice, but the older man knew it was only a matter of time. He came to his seat, greeting those around him, and then took his seat slowly. The minister rose and cleared his throat, calling attention once everyone had taken their seats. 

  
  


“I am aware we just had our bi-annual meeting, and I apologize, but this is a very, very important matter. So, without further ado, I call this meeting to order. Doors, please.” Minister Fudge said, and the doors sealed shut. They would not open until the minister said otherwise. This surprised Dumbledore, Bagnold did not know of this for at least three years into her tenure. 

  
  


“I was making my first annual check of our correctional facility.” Fudge began, noticing the blank looks of those around him. He sighed softly and shook his head before clarifying. “Azkaban, our prison.” He got nods of recognition after his words, causing him to hold back a roll of the eyes. 

  
  


“As I was saying, I was making my first inspection not four days ago, when I came across a most unsettling discovery.” Fudge continued, growling softly at the thought of it. “A lord of this very body, our own government, in a cell. His ribs barely healed, bruises fresh on his form.” He huffed softly as the murmurs started. “Now, I am aware there are lords and ladies in Azkaban, but this one… he was there, with no trial!” He said, slamming his hand onto the podium in front of him at the last three words, each getting their own punctuating slam. That brought those around him to murmur louder, some bellowing in outrage. 

  
  


A glowing crystal in front of a seat brightened up, and the outrage slowly died down, and when it did the owner of said crystal stood up. Lady Narcissa Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family after her husband passed away in a raid, spoke. 

  
  


  
“Tell us, Minister, who this lord is. So that we may give them the trial they so rightfully deserve. Whether they be innocent, or guilty, everyone deserves a trial.” Narcissa said, her tone was smooth, not unlike her late husband, with the grace of a pureblood lady. “Even my… deranged sister received a trial. There is none above, or below, the common practices of our justice system.” She said, before sitting down. She got murmurs of agreement, and nods of other heads. The minister stood up and nodded, clearing his throat.    
  


“I quite agree, Lady Malfoy. Aurors, bring in the accused.” Fudge said, pressing another crystal in front of him, which once again baffled Dumbledore. How did Fudge know about the sanctuary runes? There would be no harmful spell casting now, unless in the defense of the minister from a deranged prisoner. 

  
  


Everyone gasped and some cursed, when the prisoner was not dragged in, but he walked in. It was a slower, measured gait, but still he walked. He was in not prison rags, but hospital clothing. He made his way to the chair and sat, not even flinching when the chains secured him to the seat. 

“Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby charged with aiding and abetting the known terrorist, and self styled dark lord Voldemort.” Fudge said, getting soft gasps and whimpers from those around him. “How do you plead?” He finished, looking at Sirius with a stern expression. 

  
  


“Not guilty!” Sirius said, his throat still hoarse, but he needed to be heard. “I submit myself to trial under Veritaserum.” He finished, before coughing softly, having almost yelled. Even a good set of days being healed, potions and spells alike, and food that was not nutrient paste, he was still recovering. The ravages of the terrible place that was Azkaban not so easily countered, but he knew he’d have plenty of time once he was free. 

  
  


“So be it.” Fudge said, and he was about to order it done, when Dumbledore’s crystal lit up. “Yes, Chief Warlock?” He asked, turning with a neutral expression on his face. 

  
“Surely, minister, we can do without such brash means. A simple compulsion to speak the truth should be enough.” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling softly, and he was surprised for the scoff he got from the minister. 

  
  


“No, not at all, Chief Warlock.” Fudge started, shaking his head. “That might be alright for a common thief, or even a muggle-baiter, but this man is charged with terrorism, murder, and acts most foul.” He continued, looking around the assembled judicial body. “Only our strongest detector of truth can be used, do you all not agree?” He said, and most of those assembled body nodded, and he continued. “There is no possible way that Prisoner Black could neutralize the potion, he has been under constant surveillance since he was removed from his cell.” He finished, and then gestured for the potion to be brought out. 

  
  


Sirius sat up straighter, tilting his head back and extending his tongue, and that raised more eyebrows and more murmurs were spoken. That was not the action of a criminal, not the action of a man guilty of crimes most heinous. 

  
  


“What is your name?” The minister started, once Black’s eyes went slightly glassy. 

“Sirius Orion Black.” Sirius said, his tone blank. 

“When were you born?” Fudge asked. 

“November third, nineteen fifty nine.” Once again, came the toneless reply. 

“Were you the Potter’s secret keeper?” Fudge asked, getting to the brass tacks of this. 

“No, I was not.” Sirius said, and then the murmurs turned into agitated words spoken, some yells for ‘injustice!’, causing the minister to have to bang his gavel several times to get order. 

“Who was the secret keeper?” Fudge asked, and everyone seemed to lean in and listen. 

“Peter Pettigrew, we changed it at the last minute.” Sirius said, and while he had not been asked that, he was able to volunteer the information as it was along the same question line. 

  
  


“Why did you kill him?” Sirius was asked, and he replied with a hoarse grumble. 

“I didn’t get to, he escaped.” Sirius said, and the mumbles and murmurs returned. 

“Do you have any idea as to where he escaped, or how?” Fudge asked. 

“No idea where.” Sirius began, answering as he had been asked. “He escaped as a common, brown, garden rat. He cut off his finger to fake his death.” He said, and in the Wizengamot a form tensed, and then Fudge was surprised to get a whisper into his ear, and he asked the next question. 

  
“What hand was the finger cut from?” Fudge asked. 

“His right hand.” Sirius responded, and the man beside him paled. That sounded suspiciously like a certain rat his young Percy now had. Arthur Weasley was broken from his horrifying revelation by the minister, nodding to him. He thanked the minister silently, before he was allowed to leave, in a terrible rush. 

“Who knew the change in secret keepers?” Fudge asked, after Arthur left. 

“Me, Lily, James and-” Sirius started, and went on, but he had been silenced. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Fudge bellowed, slamming his hand on the podium in front of him. “Who  _ dares _ interfere with this justice?” He snarled out, the calm, ministerial facade dropping from him. “Chambers, remove the charm, and bind the caster.” He hissed, and there was a soft gasp before everyone saw Albus Dumbledore bound and silenced himself, eyes darting around in panic. Cornelius did his research on the Minister’s privileges, this was far from good. 

  
  


“We shall deal with this after, though I am assuming I know why it was done.” Fudge said, before repeating his question. 

“Me, Lily, James and Dumbledore.” Sirius repeated, this time unhindered, and the courtroom exploded in anger and curses. Dumbledore, their leader, the teacher of their children, condemned a man to Azkaban, knowing full well he was not responsible. 

“Was it you, or Pettigrew that was responsible for the death of the non-magicals that night?” Fudge asked, after everything had calmed down. 

“It was Peter, with a blasting curse.” Sirius said, starting to blink, the serum wearing off. When he came back to his senses, it was to the sight of a trussed up Dumbledore, and some Aurors going over his form. When his head swept around the room it was to rather sympathetic eyes, and some that were just disgusted at how he had been treated. The best part, of all of this, though was a stunned, bound and gagged Peter being brought in. 

  
“Bloody Brilliant…” Sirius said, smiling to himself. Things were starting to look up for him, and he’d be able to see his cub as well. He looked up and caught the eye of the minister, giving him a wide, grateful smile, and getting a professional, welcoming nod in return. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: And that is as far as I can go with this, I had neglected this snippet for a while, and well… here it is. As always, read and review. Til next time! 


End file.
